The Drama Project
by PurplePancakesLover
Summary: Ally hates Austin. Austin hates Ally? When they are paired up in a drama class to act as a couple will it bring them closer or will it make things worse?(probably will change to M sooner on...) R&R&R(Read, Rate and Review)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

Ally POV

I was walking down the corridor with my best friend Trish "Ally, Hey, Ally jerk alert!" she whispered loudly. Ugh! It's Austin Moon the 'popular' jerk-throb of the school, man I'm I happy to see him. Note sarcasm. "Hey, Dawson" he said with a stupid smirk on his face.

"What do you want Austin?" Even the sight of him makes me want to burst! Eww that was a bit dirty rephrase that.

"I'm glad you remember my name, you will it screaming it later" He winked at me and one of his friends hi-fived him and then they walked off.

"Can you believe that guy?" I asked Trish with a disgusted look on my face. "I know! You too go so good together I can just feel the sexual tension…" I gave her one of my 'I will kill you if you say it looks' and we walked off to drama class.

Our Teacher gave us a new assignment to do which, required partners for the rest of the year, I hope it's Dallas! She called out the names…

Dez & Diana

Ethan & Ella

Dallas& Darla

Trish &Trent

Ian& Isabella

Silver& Sam _I see a pattern here they all start with the same letters! Gladly there is no-one whose name starts with…_

**Austin & Ally**

"What?! I don't want to work with that guy! He is so…"

"Sexy "Austin said with his signature smirk on his face.

"You cannot change partners, now deal with it!" Ms Cyan said with a stern voice I rolled my eyes at this and slouched back into my seat. I think I hate drama.

_You don't say! (My sarcasm voice)_

Who asked you? Exactly so shut up!

"Sit next to your partners, this will also be your seat for the rest of the year, your project this term is love and couples. You must act out both during and after school, hidden cameras could be anywhere she said and sat down at her desk. Austin and me as a couple? Ok now I'm scared. **A/N: Like? Hate? Boring? Love? Tell me and I will improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, but I own the plot :)**

Ally's POV

I sat up in bed and started thinking. Today is Friday, and we have double drama. It's not fair everyone is either paired up with their crushes or they are couples, how come it's me and Austin? Why does fate hate me?! I sat up from bed and threw on a plain white top with red jeans and a yellow hoodie, brushed my hair because I couldn't be bothered to curl it and ran down stairs.

"Morning, Sweetie" My Dad said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Morning Dad" I said and kissed his cheek and walked out the front door. Something was wrong about Dad it was like he wanted to say something, but I decided to shrug it off.

I walked to my locker and took out the books I needed, when Austin walked up to me and his friends wasn't with him. Weird.

"Hey Ally, how are you?" He said with a smile on his face, not a smirk but a smile and for the first time he didn't call me Dawson something is not right.

"What do you want?" I sounded ruder than I wanted to.

"Just wondering how you are that's all. Haven't you heard?" Austin said nervously scratching the back of his neck. It's one of his cute nervous habits. Wait what?

"I have been better and I don't know what you're talking about" I'm guessing this is not good.

Austin sways from side to side, from the left foot to the right foot, why is he so nervous? I was getting impatient. "Firstly our clothes match..." I looked at our clothes and we did he had white ripped jeans a red hoodie and a yellow shirt. Now that is creepy with a capital K!

"…And?" I asked I was curious now.

"Fothedramprojectwehavetokiz" he muttered I have no idea what he just said.

"What?" I was truly confused now, the side to side swaying, the back of the neck scratching, the blushing? This is not adding up.

His face went bright red; he looks cute when he is nervous. I did not just say that!

"For the drama project we have to kiss." He said looking anywhere but in my eyes.

I suddenly found interest in my shoes. Gladly Dez, (Austin's friend) walked to us.

"I can just feel the awkwardness here!" he said amazed. Um duh! We already know!

"Oh! Austin just told you how he feels about you, did you know he dreams …" Austin used his hand to cover Dez's mouth and then they walked of.

1. Today is not a normal day

2. What was Dez going to tell me and what kind of feelings does Austin have for me could it be…?

3. What is wrong with dad?

**What was Ally's dad going to tell her? What will Austin and Ally do about the kiss they obviously don't like each other! Do they? Love it? Hate it? Bored? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. If only I did…**

Ally's POV

I'm sitting in biology class, not paying attention to one word the teacher is saying. I'm so confused what was Dez going to say? And what am I going to do about the kiss? It's not that I don't want to kiss him, I do and yes I just said that I think I do have a little crush on Austin. But why am I so afraid? It's just acting.

"Ally? Ally!" Trish shouting my name took me away from my deep thoughts

"What?" I said still a bit distracted

"Why are sitting here class ended like 5 minutes ago! We have lunch now and you are still sitting here like something is bothering you, what's wrong?" Trish asked, I can't tell her!

"Nothing, just hungry I guess let's go lunch!" I said trying to change the topic luckily it worked.

"Oh Ok" she said and we headed towards the canteen, or that's what I thought when Austin pulled me to the side and told Trish that he needed to talk to me. My heart was exploding in my chest, what does he want to talk about?

"C-could we talk somewhere m-more p-private?" he was stuttering, he is nervous so cute.

"S-sure." Smooth Ally very smooth. I lectured myself in my head.

"Can I have your number? I need it because of the project, n-not because you're hot!?" he said suddenly noticing what he said and blushed deep red and looked down. He thinks I'm hot? He thinks I'm hot! He thinks I'm HOT!

"Yeah you can" I said writing my number on a piece of paper and so did he.

"Austin? Can I ask you something?" I questioned the blonde boy?

"You just did!" He said with a smirk, gave him one of my 'Seriously?' Looks then he apologized.

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden and what was Dez trying to tell me?" I asked him I needed to know why.

He turned the colour of a tomato. "um… erm…"

"What?" he was nervous why?

"Maybe its because I… kind of. Maybe i have a little…" the bell rang and he ran off to drama.

Oh sugar. We have drama, what should I do? I never had my first kiss before and my first kiss with Austin? I walked to drama with thoughts like these to drama. The order of the people who had to the kiss first was

Dez & Diana

Ethan & Ella

Dallas& Darla

Trish &Trent

Ian& Isabella

Silver& Sam

**Austin& Ally**

Ethan and Ella walked up. Austin was staring at him as I caught him he looked away.

Dallas and Darla turn. I could hear my heartbeat speeding up.

Trish and Trent, she is so lucky she is with her boyfriend; they kissed for like 5 minutes. Gross

Ian and Isabella, everybody knows they have a crush on each other everyone but them so oblivious!

Silver and Sam I could hear my heart beating in my ear.

I looked over to Austin he was nervous too I could tell, because he was running his hand through his hair.

**Austin& Ally**. I stood in the centre of the room with Austin right opposite me I could feel his breath on my face…

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to upload homework… I will try to upload later this week review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

I didn't know what to do next, I was frozen. I was one centimetre away from kissing Austin. My mixed emotions were all over the place.

(RING, RING!)

The school bell rang and I ran out of drama class. I ran home home without looking back. I felt horrible leaving Austin behind but I wasn't in control of my actions anymore my brain was. Weird right?

I opened the front door to my house and walked in the living room. As I walked in there was a skinny, blonde haired woman sitting next to my dad, she was about the same age as him.

"Ally, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Merissa. Merissa, Ally, Ally Merissa." My dad said with a smile on his face.

"What? How could you?! How could you go out there and get someone just like that? It's like you don't care anymore. Mom died and you don't even care?! I thought you loved her! I thought you loved me! But now you lost both of us!" I said with tears filling in my eyes, I couldn't believe this.

"Sweetie, I know this is difficul…" Merissa tried to say something, I already hate her guts.

"No, No, you don't know anything about me or my life and don't call me sweetie!" I didn't like this one bit I started crying.

"Allyson Marie Dawson you better apologize young lady or you are grounded!" he said with rage filled with his voice

"I'm not apologizing. I hate you. I hate you both!" I ran out of the house and headed towards my favourite coffee shop they sell really good pancakes maybe that will cheer me up. I ordered some hot chocolate and waffles my favourite (next too pickles). I sat down on the table with tears still streaming down my face. How could he? If he was going to get together then why did he marry her first place? I don't want to go back there, but where will I stay? Trish went to North Miami to visit her auntie for the weekend and I don't really have any more friends. Guess I have to stay in that stupid house. With stupid Dad and his stupid girlfriend!

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice say, I looked up and it was Austin.

"Why would you care?" I asked

"Why shouldn't I care?" He asked.

"Because… you hate me!" I said it was the first thing that popped in my head, so don't judge me.

"Who said I hated you?" he said yet again asking another question.

"You have shown it through the years, all that teasing and using me as an example in your dirty jokes"

I answered the blonde boy in front of me, who was now smirking.

"But you do notice that teasing has its many ways and you know when I tease you its quite sexy" he whispered in my ear huskily. It's true it was sexy, I bit my lip.

"But I want to know what's wrong with you, not turn you on" he said moving away, I blushed because he did manage to turn me on. I told him the whole intense thing, and he listened, he actually understood, and then I did something very stupid.

"Austin, would you mind if I could sleep at your house? I'm asking you because Trish is away and I don't really have many friends, this whole thing really messed me and my dad up and it won't be for long I promise, Please?" I said I guess I was desperate for a place to stay, asking a guy who I kind of have a crush on. Wow. WAIT! This is so wrong a guy I have a crush on?! His house? Teehee, that just sounded like I'm going to have sex with him.

"Ok, first thing ouch because you would choose Trish over me, sure you can stay over. We have a guest room next to mine." He said smiling, he ate his pancakes and drank his hot chocolate, and he even paid for me. He is so sweet! Then we walked to his house which as absolutely awesome! It was a beautiful mansion, I walk into a mansion and see the tallest ceiling ever, Lovely crown moulding, a table in the centre, and two flights of spiral staircases going up to the second floor leading to the bedrooms that has a bathroom each and the floor is ceramic tile. There are pricey things all over the place

"Wow. This is a cool mansion! I want to live here, it's so huge!" I said it was so fascinating compared to my house.

"it's not that big, Okay sure it's big but once you get used to it, you will be acting like it's nothing." I started laughing

"Why are you laughing?" he asked confused.

"Wh-what you just said- it sounded so dirty!" I said laughing hysterically, it took him a minute to figure out what I meant, and that's when he started laughing.

"Oh! Ally, you have a very dirty mind! Do you really want to find out how big it is?" He asked huskily walking towards me.

"Nah, I'm alright", I said walking to the living room couch leaving Austin amazed that his trick didn't work, it did, it always does.

**A/N: I know this was the longest and the worst chapter in the world, but it's kind of my first story so, ****Please don't judge me, and I won't judge you**** . LOL! I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update therefore I feel horrible for not doing so. This chapter is a teeny bit nasty. SPOILER ALERT: I'm not going to spoil it cause I'm that evil :) **

**Ally's POV**

"Austin, can I take a shower?" he looked at me confused, "Ally? You're seriously asking me this? Course you can make yourself at home!" he said with an enthusiastic smile on his face. I thanked him and walked upstairs and headed to the bathroom. I showered and washed my hair, man am I relaxed, I could get used to this. I heard Austin's footsteps go to his room, yes creepy I already know the sound he makes when he walks. I sat in the bath for 10 more minutes and then decided it was time to get out. Shit, oh shit! I forgot the towel, how can I be so thoughtless! What should I do? I can't ask Austin that's just awkward, I stood there thinking, if I ran to my room Austin's room is right there so he might see me an if I call him he will see me because there is no shower curtains. What to do, what to do? I will make the trip to the room! Here I go! Austin's door was open so I ran as quickly as I could.

I think Austin noticed because I heard him say "Ally you 'kay?" **(A/N: that rhymes I'm so** **smart:D) **"Yeah I'm fine!" I said quickly. Austin opened the door and I grabbed a towel as hurriedly as I could. Austin turned bright red so red a tomato would be jealous, what was…? I looked down and only my bottom half was covered yes my top half was very visible. I think I turned very red too.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… I'm just going to leave." He said running out the room really fast.

Why do these things always happen to me? Allyson Marie Dawson I think you are officially cursed, with bad luck and embarrassment! I tried to forget the whole thing that happened, but of course I failed. OH MY GOD! AUSTIN MOON JUST SAW ME NAKED! Kill me now. You want to know why this is so horrible. Because me, crusher was naked and Austin, crushee (person I'm crushing on) just saw me naked. Not cool. I wonder what he is thinking. I forgot something. Again! What am I going to wear to sleep? Now I have to call Austin talk about awkward.

"Austin?" I said kind of shouting but asking at the same time.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Do you have anything I could wear to sleep?" I asked again.

He came into my room handing me one of his shirts.

"Sorry it's all I have, all of my mum's clothes are too big, you hope you don't mind." He said nervously.

"I don't mind at all. Thanks. Night" I said giving him a warm smile.

"Good night, Ally". He said returning the smile and went off to his room.

_In the middle of the night I heard on the door _

"_Ally are you alright? I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to walk in on you." Austin said sitting next to me on the bed._

"_It's alright Austin, it was an accident" I said smiling at him. My shoulders where really sore and I tried not to show the hurt as I moved my shoulders._

"_Do you want me to massage your shoulders? It would help at least a little bit. I agreed to this and he moved behind me. He started rubbing my shoulders and I felt instantly comfortable, it's like he had magic fingers. He started laying soft kisses from my shoulders up to my neck, I started moaning quietly. I couldn't help getting turned on when his lips sucked on my skin. I turned around kissing him on his lips passionately, he kissed back harshly. Austin was now hovering above me, He started sucking on my collar bone and I moaned, he took of my top…_

I woke up with myself covered in sweat. What kind of dream was that? I was having 'It' with Austin it seemed so realistic. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, I just stayed there. Awake wondering why I had that dream. What does it mean?

**A/N: Did you like it****? You hate it****? You bored :/? I know it's not the bet but I tried! Tell me watchu think in your reviews. 'Till next time people….**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back! Be prepared for a (enter word here) chapter. Do I have to do the disclaimer every time?**

**Ally: I will do it then. The 'AMAZING!' PurplePancakesLover does not own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV

I finally managed to fall asleep again. I woke up at 6am yet having another bizarre dream, yes me and Austin having (clears throat). I know I find him attractive but seriously those dreams? Okay I'm so lying sexy, yes I find him sexy but can you blame me?

_Yes, yes I can blame you._

You are back. Great join in; lecture me about how pleasing my dreams are. I mean foul, how foul they are.

_So you like those dreams? You naughty girl _

No, I don't! I don't hate them but I don't **love them**!

_Whatever, but you're falling._

Wait what?

It was 8 now, Wow I spent 2 hours arguing with myself, I need a life. I went down to the kitchen and saw a woman I guess this is Mrs Moon.

"Um… Hi Mrs Moon, I'm Ally" I said holding my hand out.

"Hi Ally, please call me Mimi" she said hugging me. Well, she is nice, I mean she really is! She was making pancakes, yummy!

"I'm so glad Austin found a decent girlfriend like you he really is lucky" she said with a huge smile on her face. I turned red, even his mom thinks we look good together. Not that I said we did! Pfft… ridiculous.

"Me and A… Austin and I are not dating" I aid looking down.

"Oh sorry darling but you two look so good together!" she came closer and said "And when you are wearing his shirt certainly makes you look like a couple even though he is not here." She said winking, I don't get why she's winking… oh me wearing his shirt makes it seem like we had… "Let me tell you something Austin is very stubborn, if he denies and says he doesn't like you, he likes you. Just like his father!" she said still flipping the pancakes. "You two have a lot of chemistry. But if you two are friends, I won't meddle with your love lives" she said

Austin walked into the kitchen, yawning. Man, his wake up hair looks sexy! I wonder if his sex hair looks like that.

_Sex hair, seriously?_

Yeah, it's the hair you have after you just had… what's happening to me I'm crazy!

_You just noticed man you are just too…_

I'm too what?

…

Stop disappearing like that!

"Morning Mom" he said. "Morning Ally" he said my name in a sexy way.

"Morning Austin", I said why was my heart beating so fast?

"Kids, I'm just going to the grocery store to get some stuff, so bye and don't do anything while I'm gone. If you do make sure you are safe!" she said walking out of the house. Austin's face was red not ordinary red but burning red.

"I'm sorry about her she didn't mean that… ok she meant that but…"

"Don't worry" I said giving him a smile as we ate our pancakes. I was going to wash up then Austin, did I expected him to say I should do it. Guess he isn't the jerk I thought he was I said to myself smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Austin asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that you are nice to me."

"Well don't get used to it, Dawson." He said blushing, Teehee. I made him blush. I made him blush?!

**Austin's POV ****(Finally! But it's short)**

She made me blush! And she saw it great! Note: sarcasm.

"Ally, you do know you have a bit of pancake syrup on your lips, right?" I said smiling.

"Oh my gosh, what and you didn't tell me before? I'm so ugh!" she said I laughed at her cuteness. Our eyes locked. I walked closer not breaking the eye contact we are making, and now she was leaning against the counter.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and leaned in. I was surprised when she leaned in too. I felt our lips collide

**Ally's POV**

Time stood still as our lips moved together sweetly making me forget how annoying he is. His soft, warm lips tasted like mint. I can't not be in love this boy. I just do. The annoying Austin Moon I love you.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, review. Tell me if you Love:) Hate:( Bored:/ or needs more Drama:?**

**Don't worry drama is up soon…**

**Till next time. **


	7. Boyfriend?

**A/N: I'm back so here you are with the… chapter.**

**Ally's POV**

Austin's lips are so soft and sweet, I could kiss him any day… then the door opened

"Was I interrupting something? I was interrupting something; I can tell by the way he has his hands on your boobs. Please take it upstairs, I don't want the kitchen too look a mess." Mimi said with a smile on her face. Austin and My cheeks flushed pink, awkward.

"Austin, can we go upstairs? I need to talk to you." I have to tell him, now or never. It's for the best. We headed upstairs to the guest room, which is kind of my room. I sat on the bed, Austin leaning against the door frame. I don't want to say it.

"Austin? I really like you but then again… look this isn't easy to say, but I can't. We just can't because I have a boyfriend" I finally got it out, but I don't feel good about it, Austin looks hurt. Could it be possible that he had feelings for me?

_Of course he does stupid! He kissed you!_

"And about that kiss…" I started off but Austin finished off for me.

"It was just a caught in a moment thing?" he said walking out of the room, his voice sounded so cold but hurt at the same time. I felt like crying. Why? Why did I have to fall for this guy? What do I even see in him? But I am a good girlfriend to Jason. Jason my boyfriend, but why do I love Austin?

**Austin's POV**

I walked into my room shutting the door, and put in my headphones in. music always calms me down for some reason. And when I'm sad I listen too songs that make me even more sad. Why? I don't even know. I feel like I have been just shot in the heart. I feel so empty. I have never felt this way before. Rejected, Heartbroken? I felt like punching something, like screaming, like crying. Why doesn't she love me? I lay on my bed, listening to music in my dark room, blocking the world out. Tears streaming down my face, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Ally what have you done to me? Am I love sick? Is this what you call being in love? Why does it hurt so much?

**Ally's POV**

I sighed and just lay down.

I decided to text Trish, maybe she will help.

(_Ally=Italics_, **Trish=Bold**)

_Hi Trish, lots happened long story short me and dad got into a fight more like a big argument, so I asked Austin if I could stay over his, Then I kissed him and said I can't be with him because of Jason, and then he looked really hurt and I'm confused. I think I like him. Help?:(_

**Wow girl it's been like I have been gone for a month you have a lot of explaining to do. But to be serious I don't know what you are going to do, I'm stuck with you. My only solution is, break up with Jason and tell Austin the truth. You do know your long distance relationship is not helping you two? :/**

_I don't know. I'm like a penguin on a beach totally lost._

**Text you later. :***

_Bye :* _

I sat on the bed staring at my phone, I have a tough decision to make. Call and break up with Jason? Or stay together with him?

**A/N: You guys probably hate me now don't worry. I nearly cried writing this weird right? Auslly will so happen trust me. I totally rushed this and I apologize so so much! Love? Hate? Boring? Review?(YOU HAVE TO REVIEW OR I WILL… I WILL… EAT YOUR CUPCAKES!)**


	8. I ruined everything!

**A/N: PLEASE READ IT WILL CLEAR THE CONFUSION. Hi guys I am so so sorry for the confusion. Ok here it is. Ally has a boyfriend Jason she met at summer camp but he moved away and she always had a crush on Dallas and now Austin came along so she is torn between the 3 boys does that make sense? Probably not cuz nothing in my world makes sense. Loads of people think Jason appeared through thin air, he did. I do apologize this is my first story. This must be the longest A/N ever sorry…**

**Ally's POV.**

I sat on the bed after a long decision, decided to call him.

(_Ally=Italics_ **Jason=Bold**)

_Hey Jason_

**Hey Alls **

_Jason I'm sorry but… I'm breaking up with you._

**Um… Ally, we kind of already did.**

_What?_

**When I was getting into the car I said this isn't going to work out remember? **

I started remembering those words but I didn't hear them from my crying

_Um… sorry Jason I have to go now. Bye_

**Bye.**

I hung up. How can I be so stupid! What did I do? , I just played with Austin's thoughts? I ruined it, I ruined everything me and Austin had. Tears started flowing down my face.

"Austin, Ally it's lunch time" Mimi said from the kitchen did I really spend that much time thinking? I wiped the tears of my face and went down stairs. I sat down on the table and Mrs Moon handed me my plate. So much yummy food, making my mouth water! Austin came downstairs and sat across me, he barely looked at me. That hurt. Mimi handed him a plate and we started eating.

"So… how are things? Did your first time go well?" Mimi said. I know she didn't mean any harm but it stabbed me like hell, the fact me and Austin didn't go far hurts… a lot.

"No, because Ally had secrets, I was supposed to know those before I showed that I loved her. I'm going upstairs to finish off my homework, thanks for dinner Mom" Austin said the first part bitterly and then walked upstairs. He loved me? He doesn't love me anymore? I couldn't hold it in anymore; tears started streaming down my face I kept my hair in front of my face to stop Mrs Moon from seeing me crying.

"May I be excused? I'm not hungry but thanks for dinner. And thank you for letting me stay over at your house I'm leaving after I have a quick shower." I managed to croak out without crying.

"Okay, you know where the shower is right?" Mrs Moon asked me, I nodded and headed off to the shower. I made sure that I had my clothes and a towel. I took a quick shower and got into my clothes, I was about to head downstairs when I came to Austin's door. Should I tell him I'm going? I just walked downstairs he probably hates my guts too much to even take a look at me. I thanked Mrs Moon for the stay and headed off to home when I came to the door, load of questions were running through my head. What should I say? How will I manage with a woman trying to be my mum? What do I do? How will they react?

I was stuck, should I go back to Austin's or stay home?

**A/N: SO Jason and Ally aren't together. See what I did there? Cuz I don't, I will try to update soon but not tomorrow, I have TONS of homework. *sighs* High school.**


	9. Apologies & Truth?

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOOOU GUYS BTW…Hi people, you love me don't ya I updated today! Finished the homework*victory dance* DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY IF I DID "THINGS" WOULD BE HAPPENING.**

**Ally's POV**

I ringed the doorbell, and my dad opened it this isn't going to end well. But he did the total opposite of what I thought he would he hugged me! What has the world come to?!

"Ally, I'm so glad you are back, I'm sorry..." my dad said.

"No, I'm sorry, I overreacted and most off all Merissa. I'm so sorry." I said this with a fake apologetic smile on my face; it stings to think this woman might become my step-mom but life is hard. I shouldn't worry only 3 months till I turn 17 then I will turn 18 the year after then I can move out! Then I will be a very happy yet independent Ally. Then I can lead my own life! Wow that was a lot of then's! I just noticed I completely zoned out and snapped out of it.

"Don't worry Ally. I know it's hard to bare but you can't fight love." Merissa said looking into my Dad's eyes in a dreamy way, I think I just puked and swallowed it again.

"Can I go upstairs to do my homework?" I asked my dad said yes to this and I headed upstairs. I'm so tired! Not tired tired but tired as in tired. Okay one of the most stupid things I have ever said I meant tired as in exhausted. I'm tired of everything. Merissa, Dad, school, Austin… Austin. Tears started to form in my eyes. I'm so stupid why do I always manage to fuck things up?

_Language!_

GO AWAY; YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE AFTER I MESS UP YOUR SUCH A COW!

_I guess I will come back when you are less pissed._

You just swore!

What did I do? I managed to chase myself away. I'm a crazy girl I should put a "DANGER" sign on my forehead. Its 3:24pm and its Saturday how sad is this? What kind of Saturday is this? It's supposed to be fun! Just to feel Austin's lips again…

I got changed into a white tank top, a light blue hoodie with black skinny jeans and then brushed my hair and put it in a bun and headed outside for a walk. "I'm heading outside" I said making sure my Dad knows

I like taking walks it relaxes me, gives me time to think like the weight of the world is lifted off my shoulders. I started wondering about I didn't really know where I was going this happens when I zone out I am very unaware of my surroundings. I ended up in a park not far from home but not close. Guess who I saw in the park? Austin. Just when I started to relax! Wow, wow, wow! Is that girl with him? She had strawberry blonde hair with a flawless model figure; her name is Hayley Shore she goes to our school. And do want to know what ticked me off the most? She kissed him, on the cheek! She is with him! How could he just go on a date with that girl? He is grabbing her by the waist! That wounded me. Now they are making-out! Ok that killed me. **"Ally Dawson died of a unknown cause most say it was jealousy the rest say it was heart break."** That is going to be my funeral speech.

That's it I have enough! I'm going to teach that guy a lesson.

_Yeah! You go girl!_

I walked right up to them but froze as he looked at me right in the eyes with a sad look on his face. He said something to his girlfriend I'm guessing and walked towards me.

"Look Ally, it's alright, we can be friends" he said with a unhappy smile on his face I was a bit confused but I going to tell him the truth and how I really feel about him.

"Austin, the truth is I… I, I… it doesn't matter. Sorry for disrupting your date" I croaked out, and walked away with tears flowing down my face.

What's wrong with me? I started walking random directions. Wait where am I?

**A/N: That's it for this chapter thanks for reading. Where is Ally? REVIEW please or I will steal Austin and Ally and take over! Wait that's good cuz I ship AUSLLY! BTW REVIEW! **


	10. Questions&Kisses

**A/N: Hi Guys sorry I took too long, guess who is back… homework! I hate that guy so much so that's why I couldn't update plus I got like loads of more math homework to do…**

**Ally's POV**

It's okay, I just have to go where the direction I came from which is… I think this way? So I went right. I carried on wandering around then I got completely lost, like lost as in a penguin on beach. It started to get dark and I started worrying, No matter which direction I looked they were all the same. I started walking towards a petrol station and asked the way to my street, they told me but there is no way I'm going to make it there by foot, by the time I get there it's going to be like 7. I'm always making up trouble for myself? I popped in my headphones and started walking the direction the guy told me. I listened to Beauty and A Beat[1] always cheers me up for some reason, I do not like Justin Bieber. I started walking with the beat, shit. It started raining could this day get worse?

Suddenly a yellow car stopped next to me and beeped its horn. The person rolled down the window and guess that was? Yep, he always is here or there but he always ends up seeing me. Austin.

"Hey you want a ride home? Anyways you have to I won't let you walk outside and get yourself sick, while walking in the rain. Hop in." he said. I had no choice. I hopped in the car. We drove in silence, awkward silence. I hated it! So I decided to…

"So Hayley, you like her?" I said simply, not trying to sound jealous.

"Yeah, course I do." He said with an obvious tone.

"Why?" I asked

"Why, what?" he said

"Why do you like her? What do you like about her? I asked agitated.

"Well… I like her smile, um…her eyes. Body…" Austin said nervously.

**Austin's POV**

The truth is I don't like Hayley. There is nothing special about her, I'm kind of maybe only dating her to get over Ally. And I know it's harsh but yeah.

"Not physically, what mentally do you like about her?" Ally said in a weird tonne was it anger?

"… Um" I don't know okay, I love you! Not some popular high school slut! We were at the front of her house, now.

"Then why are you dating her? Why are you dating that b…? You know what? Good night, see you on Monday." She said with annoyance. She walked out of the car and I followed her.

"Thanks for…"Ally said but I interrupted. I kissed her soft, sweet lips that I craved ever since I kissed her for the first time. She kissed back with love, hate and desire. She pulled away then slapped me in the face, then walked in her house. Ouch.

**[1] I do not own Beauty and A Beat or Justin Bieber(wish I did, if I did we would be doing things…(and yes I am a Belieber but some people aren't so Ally hates Bieber but I don't clear?)) And the song does cheer me up idk y!**

**A/N: tell me what you think! LOVE? HATE? BORED? MORE AUSLLY? I had something exciting to write but then I forgot so… next time!**


	11. Explanations&More Kisses

**A/N: Hi next chapter….**

**Ally's POV**

I shut the door right behind me, without looking and ran upstairs to my room. I just killed our chances twice. Why did I have to slap him? I guess because I didn't have any other reaction choice.

_No, you did it because you are stupid._

No it's because I liked it.

_Aww…_

I want to kiss him again. His lips and the way he smiles between the kisses. I want to see him. Too touch him. Too smell his golden brown hair… Too hear him. Too t…

_A bit too inappropriate!_

What time is it? Ugh 6? How? I called his phone.

_Ring... Ring… Ring…_

No answer.

I just lay in bed. And soon I was drifting to sleep. I had yet another weird dream but this time different.

_I ran to Austin crying and hugged him. He whispered in my ear "it's alright Ally you have got me". I smiled then we somehow ended up in a deep cold sea. "Austin! Austin!" I called his name he turned to me and said "Ally, what are we going to do about us?" "What about us?" I answered back. "Are we done, forgotten, the past?" I tried but when I tried to speak no words came out. Austin's face was filled with hurt; I got sucked into the deep, dark, lonely sea. I couldn't breathe. _

When i woke up, my face was facing the pillow and my window was opened, that explains the cold sea and the unable to breath bit! What about Austin? What time is it now? 18:16pm how is that possible? I ringed his phone again.

_RING..._

_(_**Austin=Bold, **_Ally=Italics)_

**Hello? **

My heart rapidly raced when I heard his voice.

_H-hi Austin, I need to talk to you…_

**Does it include slapping because I have had two of those today…**

_No it doesn't, look I am sorry. And why twice I only slapped you once…_

**Haley, broke up with me because she thinks, ii like somebody else and then she slapped me for, dating her for only a day**

I was jumping inside! Wait how horrible am I? What do I say…

_Oh sorry. So can we talk?_

**Sure, be by yours in 10**

_Okay._

I fixed my hair and put on some lip-gloss…

_Getting ready?_

No…

_Yeah I believe you…_

Shut up!

I heard the doorbell ring, I ran straight down stairs saying "I will get it!" and that was the awkward moment when I noticed they wasn't home. They must have gone out.

"Come in" I said he walked in.

"Look Austin, I'm sorry for…" I was interrupted with his lips on mine, I could get used to this…

"The thing is…" I tried talking between our kisses.

"I just want to say…" he is so distracting, I love the way he has his hands on my waist.

"Shhh, don't talk you will ruin it." He said with his hazel eyes looking into my soul.

"Okay" is all I managed to say…

I guess he accepts my apology.

**(A/n: hi sorry this time it wasn't my ex-Homework, it was my Ex-Laziness, hope you liked this chapter! Soon I shall update soon… and tell me watchu think soon there shall be more "romance" MWAHAHAHA! Sorry that was not me. The what about us bit was on my dream for real creeped me out. o_O)**


	12. My Girlfriend&Suprises

**a/n: Hi, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! Christmas and everything and homework and everything and food and everything made me lazy. But I will make it up to u cuz my school opens a week later, so more chapters and LAST BUT NOT LEAST THANK YOU SO SO SOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS NEARLY 100 I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Ally's POV**

Austin's lips was warm and soft, I stood there frozen while his hands where on my waist, I didn't know what to do but kiss back we stood there kissing for 10 minutes or more when I heard someone's throat clear, awkward… Austin and me shot apart. It was Dad and Merissa,

"Th-This is my um… friend Austin" I introduced him blushing furiously

"Well nice to meet you Austin" my dad said to Austin while shaking his hand. Not the reaction I was expecting. He whispered something in his ear and Austin promised.

**Austin's POV**

"Promise to Take care of my daughter, son" Mr Dawson whispered in my ear. I promised. I'm not going to lose Ally ever again! Ally's dad was nice I didn't expect him to be so cool with me and Ally although we are not dating…

Mr Dawson and so Merissa as I have heard walked into the living room chatting.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked Ally. "Sure" Ally answered back looking nervous, she is biting her lip if I make her even more nervous she will start chewing her hair. So adorkable! We walked out of the house, walking to the nearest park. The whole time I felt weird, my tummy is churning like I ate something bad and my hands where sweaty and I could barely speak when I looked at Ally, What's happening to me? I never felt like that even when I was sick.

"Austin, are you alright?" Ally asked, that scared the life out of me!

"Um… yeah" I said.

"So…" she said.

"So.." I said.

I'm gonna do it! I am AUSTIN MONICA MOON WHO CAN DO ANYTHING!

"Ally… I… I was hopin… can…" I can't do it! Yeah the amazing Austin(!)

"I was, wondering… Ally will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, crap I'm blushing how manly!

She gave me a peck on the lips.

"So is that a yes?" I just want her to kiss me again.

Ally's POV

I know exactly what Austin is doing he is trying to make me kiss him again, so I did. He is just so cute and hot and adorable and lovable and huggable and kissable and his abs I haven't seen them but when I hug him through the shirt I can feel it and did I say he was kissable his lips just makes me want to kiss him again! I think I'm madly in love with Austin!

"It's a yes" I said

"Are you sure because I didn't feel that in the kiss can you do it again?" he said with a smirk, I just rolled my eyes at him and hit him playfully in the chest, he showed fake pain in his face, and he is just so cute!

"Ally, come to my house tomorrow around 2, I have a surprise for you" Austin said smiling, I wonder what it is? Maybe it's… or maybe. My face flushed with the idea, anyway I said yes and he left me still in paradise *sigh* I'm so weird is this me? The Ally Dawson who hated the Austin Moon? Wow things have changed. I walked into my house and went straight upstairs to my room. I wore my daisy duck PJ's and went to bed. I tried to go to sleep but my dad and Merissa made to much noise, I guess that they are in that part of the relationship where they have sex. God, those noises were annoying, I just thought of Austin and went to sleep. Not a good idea because now I was Imagining me and Austin doing that! And yet a dream haunts me again. I don't even want to think about it because it's too sexually graphic more sexually graphic than the first one. I went back to sleep and woke up 12pm. I just want to stay in bed. Shit! I only have like one and a half hour left to get to Austin's! I rushed into the shower, curled my hair which took ages, and looked for an outfit to wear. I know! Since is hot today I'm going to wear my denim shorts (light blue) my pink tank top and a green hoodie. Man I love hoodies. I went downstairs and told my dad I'm going to Trish I don't want him to get any ideas, although he does have an idea not those types of ideas though, sorry I'm confusing myself again.

"Dad I'm going to Trish's for a sleepover so I will be home tomorrow afternoon!" I shouted from the front door he told me to take care and I went off. I don't plan to sleep in Austin's house. And sleep in that comfy guest room, or cuddle him to sleep. Okay, I do, is that so bad? No. I finally arrived at Austin's house 5 minutes late. Oops! I ringed the doorbell and Mrs Moon opened the door.

"Oh, Ally it's such a relief to see you!" she let me in then hugged me, she is too nice.

"It's nice to see you to Mrs Moon" I said smiling at her.

"So, Austin is planning a surprise do you have an idea what it is?" she asked me, I shook my head I really didn't know.

"It's probably something that will make you drop your panties because he has been planning this since yesterday" she said lowering her voice. I felt the redness fill my cheek when she told me.

I'm so curious right now, what is the surprise I want to know! But curiosity does kill the cat after all so I just have to wait.

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK THE PRESENT IS? THERE IS GOING TO BE A SWEET SCENE, A ROMANTIC SCENE ;) AND A DILEMMA SOON (SORRY). LOVE? HATE? BORED? TELL ME BECAUSE ME GONNA FIX THAT! ****REVIEW!**** SOON. REAL SOON. WE SHALL SEE EACH OTHER SOON….**


	13. Suprise&Make-Outs

**A/N: Hi Guys, sorry for not updating I know I said soon but, I have a lot to do FYI THIS WILL TURN MATURE OR SMUT I DONNO THE DIFFERENCE IT MIGHT HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR LATER CHAPTERS.**

**Ally's POV**

What should I do? Should I go up or should I stay downstairs? I will just wait down here. I waited for about 5 minutes then I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. Austin!

"Guess who?" the 'mystery person' in a squeaky high voice.

"Austin?" I said.

"Yep it's me, are prepared for the best date ever?!" Austin asked me with excitement.

"Of course I' am, silly now where are we going?" I asked with curiosity.

"Okay, first we are going to watch a movie then eat at a restaurant after that we come home and chill then I will give your present." Austin explained to me.

"Why the present last?" I whined.

"Because best till last, so stop whining and let's go" he said while poking my nose softly.

"One more thing, can you kiss me?" I asked slightly pouting my lips.

"How can I say no to you, when you are so sweet?" he said then kissing me, I kissed him back. I think we have been kissing for five minutes or even longer.

"Don't you guys have a movie to get to? Or at least get a room I don't want you two to disturb my reading with noises like that!" Mrs Moon said in a teasingly way. Austin blushed then he held my hand and we headed out of the door.

"Sorry about that" Austin said looking down still holding my hand while we were walking.

"Don't worry, Austin" I said kissing his cheek. We arrived at the cinema and we watched** "The Vow" (1). **It was so romantic! Oh who am I kidding, I was too busy making-out with Austin to even pay attention to the movie. Now we headed to the restaurant that was called 'Le Restaurant Fromage' **(2)** were we talked a bit and ate, Austin has an older adopted sister named Arianna, who moved out but comes to visit from time to time and his dad who is a business man and that's the reason he doesn't him a lot, I told him about my mother and we just chatted for a while.

"So are you ready to head back home?" Austin asked me.

"Yeah" I said smiling at him. We headed home but Austin told me to go home before him. I said okay and headed to his house. Mrs Moon opened the door, again.

"So how did the date go? Where is Austin? Was it romantic? What are you guys going to do after? Spill the beans, Ally!" Mrs Moon said while sitting next to me in the living room. I giggled at her curiosity.

"Well, the date went really well, he was so sweet and we went to the cinema then we went to a really fancy French restaurant, Austin told me go ahead for some reason and after he is going to give me the present but he said it isn't the best present in the world but even if it isn't I appreciate having him there for me. Sorry, I went off track" I rambled.

"Aww that's so sweet! I can tell he really likes you by the way he looks at you it says 'I love you and I want you" she said winking at the last part, my cheeks turned pink.

"So how far are you and Austin in your relationship?" Mimi asked me. My cheeks flushed red.

"What? I mean Pardon?" I asked.

"Have you and Austin had sex?" she asked me.

"N-no, why should we? We aren't that far! Why? Is it good? Why, should we? Is it normal?" I said feeling myself blush 10 times in a darker shade of red.

"Oh Ally! It's alright! Just make sure your safe that's all that matters!" she chuckled then went off to open the front door. It was Austin, he whispered in my ear saying

"Can we go upstairs, I don't want my mum to ruin it" I nodded and we went upstairs while we were going Mrs Moon gave me a wink and a thumbs up. Does she expect us to have it? We were now in Austin's room which was Awesome it was a large room with a Grand Piano and an electric guitar on the left side of the room, the colour of the room was yellow and red with black music notes going with the swirls of red and yellow, there was a huge letter A on the right side of the room, did I mention that the carpet was soft? He also has a TV and some bean bag right there and video games and loads of movies too. Guess the first thing I did? Your right, I rolled on the carpet floor it's just soo soft! Then I jumped on the bed, I'm officially on a cloud and I'm in love! Does that mean I'm on cloud 9?

Austin chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You! You're just too sweet and hot and cute and kind and that's what I love about you!" he said sitting next to me on the side of the bed. He stood up.

"Here is the present" he handed me a small box. I opened it and inside was a gold necklace chain with the letters spelling **"Auslly"(3) .**

"Oh My Gosh Austin, it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you" I said kissing his cheek. "But what is Auslly?" I asked.

"It's our little mash-up name AUS for Austin and LLY from Ally, here, let me put it on you" he said. I like our mash-up name its cute like a teddy bear! He put the necklace on for me then started kissing my neck; I moaned I couldn't help myself. We were now on the bed with Austin hovering above me while kissing me at that moment I could feel myself getting wet Austin started sucking my collarbone and I let out a loud moan. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

**A/N: Hi, WHO WANTS SMUT? IF U DO WRITE "Add some spice smut is nice" LOL just joking. Okay are you bored? Love? Hate? Please tell me! AND THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! 105 THAT'S SO AWESOME FOR MY FIRST STORY YOU MAK MAMA PROUD :')**

**I don't own the movie The Vow in fact I never seen it sounds interesting though...**

**I typed in Google translate the cheese restaurant in French I don't know if it exists though...**

**Yep they know Auslly because I'm awesome!**

**Bye peoples!**


	14. Steamy times&Sexy Crimes

**A/N: WARNING! This Chapter is Mature Rated so do not continue to read if you mind?(Idk what to say and this is the first time I written something like this and first time I have come so far with a story)**

Austin kissed Ally's neck and it drove her crazy. She took off her top; and knew exactly what was next. He took off his shirt; Ally ran her fingers down his abs. He unhooked her bra and kissed around her nipple she moaned quietly, and then he started sucking it harder and harder as her moans became louder.

"OH, Austin" She sighed.

Austin helped Ally out of her shorts and started rubbing her panties.

"Your all wet, what a dirty girl you are" He whispered in her hear huskily. His voice made a shiver go down her spine; he removed the last peace off clothing which was her undies while taking off his jeans too, revealing his black boxers.

He teased her by kissing around her g-spot, her mouth formed a 'o' shape.

"Austin, s-stop teasing me, please" Ally said desperate for more. She couldn't hold it any longer if Austin doesn't do anything she would be sure she would go mad with the aching yet pleasuring feeling between her legs.

"Then tell me what you want me to do" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I want you to, to…oh, oh my god Austin" she moaned as he stuck his tongue into her. He went slowly at first going round in circles but as Ally was closer to her climax he started sticking his tongue in deeper and faster.

"Oh my go,.. oh my Austin, I'm gonna…" Ally said closing her eyes; ad she came with her mouth opened and her hands holding on to the bed sheets for her dear life, her hips thrusting upwards.

"Fuck!" she breathed out.

"I never expected you to swear" Austin said with fake shock on his face.

"How can I not swear when you're doing me that good?" she said, Austin chuckled.

Austin kissed her hardly they flipped over now Ally was on top, her hands running down from his lips to his abs and drawing small patterns with her fingers.

Ally kissed him again, harder this time. Ally started kissing his mouth to his jaw and his neck Austin groaned, she started kissing him from his lips to his abs. Austin started to form a bulge in his pants, Ally was aware and she smiled at his member.

"Your next, pretty boy" Ally said seductively. Austin swallowed hard.

**A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, SO HOW IS THAT FOR MY FIRST SMUT/MATURE CHAPTER? LOVE? HATE? BORED? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	15. Mornings&School

**N/A: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIES KEEP EM COMING I LOVE THEM AND I LOVE YOU! Therefor I should announce that this is a boring chapter ahead read at your own risk.**

**My or Your POV(IDK!)**

She went up back to his neck and gave him a bite-mark just like he did to her, then when back to his member slowly, pumped Austin's member up and down while Austin groaned. He felt like she was an expert even though she was so inexperienced. She started licking the tip of him, she started sucking him slowly.

"Ally" Austin said hoarsely. She started sucking his member faster and she looked up and Austin's face, I think that's the first time she saw him so innocent, Ally could tell Austin was close because his hips started to tremble.

"Oh, shit, I'm gonna come!" Austin said, his eyes shut and his mouth opened, he came she liked the way his fluid filled her mouth, she swallowed, Austin panted loudly. She went up to his mouth and started kissing him again, slowly and passionately.

"That felt so… wow" Ally said. Austin chuckled.

"You think that's it? Well when I'm done with you tonight, you won't be able to walk." Austin said huskily with a smirk on his face while looking at Ally. Ally felt herself get wetter after those words. Let's just say they had an erotic night…

**Next day, Ally's POV**

It's so nice having Austin's arms around me I can hear his heartbeat. I can see Austin, topless what a good sight, I'm such a pervert. I feel so sore down there, but it was worth it. Now I have to figure out how to get out of Austin's strong, masculine arms. I tried wiggling out of his embrace, but it didn't work. I tried to lift his arms, but it didn't work. I tried waking him up.

"Austin, wake up." I said, nothing.

"Austin wake up!" still nothing.

"AUSTIN WAKE UP!" I said. Nope nothing, I give up. I kissed him on his lips and he kissed back.

"You weren't asleep?" I asked him.

"Nope, I was watching you sleep. Then you woke up so I decided to fake sleep so that you could wake me up with a kiss. Guess my plan worked, I'm such a genius." Austin said with his hazel eyes looking right into mine.

"Well, genius can I go downstairs too eat?" I asked.

"Sure why do you…?" He said then noticed the issue and let me go of his cuddle.

"I'm going to take a shower, I'll be downstairs soon" Austin said, he kissed me on the nose and went off to the shower. I put on my undies and Austin's shirt (because I feel like it) and headed downstairs. When I went downstairs Mrs Moon was making waffles. Tasty.

"So how was yours and Austin's first time? Mrs Moon asked me. I really don't know how to reply to that.

"What makes you think we had sex, Mrs Moon?" Okay that was very stupid of me.

"Okay, it's just that you can't walk properly, you have love-bite on your neck, not to mention the sex hair and smell , your lips are swollen and you where blushing when I first asked you the question not to mention the noise that came from Austin's room last night and…" Mimi said that's a lot and she still isn't finished!

"Um.. we did kind of have it.." I said blushing wildly.

"Not need to be shy!" Mimi said,

"What's the time?" I asked her.

"It's 7:20am you have 40 minutes to get to school" she answered back.

"I'm going to shower then" I said, she said okay and she will leave me some left overs.

**7:50am in school, still Ally's POV.**

I and Austin walked into school hand in hand, there were stares and whispers going all around but me and Austin ignored them.

Austin whispered in my ear "Let's give them a real show to watch" I knew what he meant. He grabbed me by the hips and I put my hands around his neck, I heard gasps and felt glares but after a while they disappeared. We break our kiss/make-out, you know? This kinda fun.

**N/A: Told you it was boring! I'm thinking off ending this story and starting a new one. I have it planed already (In my brain).PEACE OUT SUCKERS(Remember Chad from SWAC? YEP THINK OF IT THAT WAY BUT U GUYS ARENT SUCKERS SO…) PEACE MY FELLOW FICTIONERS! **


	16. Because of The Drama Project

**n/a: IMPORTANT! Hey guys sorry for the late update This is the last chapter I wanted to post it earlier but it got deleted **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A&A Yada, yada, yada :/**

**Ally's POV (4 yrs Later(Age:20 BTW))**

Who would have thought I would graduate from that hell hole people call High-school? Who would have thought Trish would end up with Dez? I know I didn't! And who would have guessed that I would end up in love with my Enemy? Trish and Dez are married their wedding was something totally to be jealous of that wasn't soon 'till Austin proposed to me, I guess catching the bride's bouquet in a wedding does really mean you're getting married next. The proposal was sooo romantic! We went on a cruise ship for the summer holiday we were in the big restaurant inside the beautiful ship.

-Flashback-

"Hello people, may I please have your attention?" Austin said using the teaspoon to hit his wine glass lightly; people turned their heads curiously at him.

"In front of me I have a beautiful woman sitting there" I blushed at this "We have been through thick and thin but we made it through, I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," he said kneeling on one knee and looking straight into my eyes "Allyson Marie Dawson, will you marry me?" he said taking out a small jewellery box containing a diamond ring. Tears started to well in my eyes,

"Yes, Yes! Of course I will marry you Austin!" I said he put the ring on my finger and I kissed him, a round of applause went around and "Aww's", we kissed for longer but since we were inside a restaurant we decided to take it to the room if you know what I mean…

-End of Flashback-

Did I mention I moved in with him? Yes, since I am an adult I am responsible (Most of the time). At random times my dad texts me asking where I am and I just write "Dad, I'm 20 I don't legally have to tell you" just to piss him off. Medusa oops I meant Merissa is pregnant. Great! Note: Sarcasm. At least I will have a little sister or brother.

I'm gonna get married! Yay! Allyson Marie Moon, I like that I could get used to that in no time. After all you never know who you going to fall for or what will happen, mine happened all because of a little project that I like to call **The Drama Project.**

**a/n: That's it for this story **** THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YO! I WILL START A NEW STORY CALLED IT'S COMPLICATED **

**Preview: Austin and Ally have been best friends since they where 16 now at 22 Ally has a boyfriend but they still have un-confessed feelings for each other. What happends when Ally does a stupid mistake that causes Austin and Her to be stook together?**

**GOODBYE&REVIEW!**


End file.
